Bad Day
by HPITBBE
Summary: L/J Lily has a bad day and James Potter makes the mistake of being James Potter. R&R? Set in 6th Year.


**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Snort. Yeah, sure - I wish (:**

**Summary: L/J Lily has a bad day and James Potter makes the mistake of being James Potter. R&R? Set in 6th**** Year.**

* * *

Someone was shaking her. Gently at first, then a little more forcefully. Lily grumbled and turned over so that her face was obscured by her pillow.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled tiredly.

"Get up, Lily," Alice said, tapping her shoulder now.

"Tell her I'm going down without her," Mary said distractedly, rolling her eyes.

"Lily," Alice said sharply when she heard the door close. "We have fifteen minutes until class. Get up - now." When Lily didn't move, she sighed and told her loudly, "Meet you in breakfast." She walked to the door briskly, slammed the door opened then slammed the door closed.

Lily barely stirred.

Alice narrowed her eyes and shouted, "James! No, Don't go in there! That's where her…bras…are…" Then she quickly ran down the stairs with a mischievous smirk.

A second later -

"POTTER! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DORMITORY!"

---

James scowled and stopped, mid-step.

"I'm in Evan's dormitory?" he asked, bewildered.

"I don't think so," Sirius replied after a mock thoughtful pause.

"Maybe someone got a chunk of your hair and Polyjuice Potioned you," Peter suggested with a shrug.

"That doesn't sound very probable," James said.

"Let's just get going," Remus said dismissively.

"Right0, Mr. Moony sir," Sirius said with a small salute.

---

Lily scrambled to wrap her sheets around her torso and glared around, surveying the room, looking for a messy-haired wizard trying to hide himself and his dirty deed.

"_Homenum Revelio!" _Lily hollered hysterically. When there was no other presence other than herself to be found, she threw her head back and furiously exhaled through her nose.

She threw her sheets aside roughly and sat back up again, looking around in distaste. Soon, her energy and anger was slowly evaporating, and as she felt her sweet slumber coming back to her, she hugged her blanket.

"Breakfast…breakfast...bed…_bed_," she murmured groggily, her head drooping into her lap.

"Class!" Lily chirped, head popping up like a jack in the box with a startling realization. She threw her blanket and pillow on the floor, and ran to the bathroom.

She hastily brushed her teeth, spit it in the sink (or close to it), and impatiently brushed her hair. Then she cursed for forgetting to shower, and she threw her hair in a messy bun and hopped into the shower after discarding her clothes. After a quick wash, she cursed loudly again because she had to quickly brush her hair again, with her towel wrapped around her body.

She hopped out of the bathroom and nearly stumbled over one of Mary's books. "Bloody hell," she murmured, nursing her foot for a moment. She kicked the book out of her way with her left foot and sighted her tie on a chair. She spotted her blouse on the floor and skirt on Alice's trunk - when did everything get so messy, she thought. She always prided herself on being organized.

She took a peek at her watch. Five minutes until class!

She put on her blouse, skirt, and tried to make a perfect tie before giving up angrily. She got her socks and pulled them up to their full height.

Now her shoes.

She kicked around several articles of clothing and flipped around trunks and books and candies and other shoes and more books and more clothing and - _where were her shoes?_

"I want my shoes!" Lily groaned loudly and went on all fours. She found her book bag and hurriedly put it on, checking her watch.

Her heart was racing uncomfortably and her forehead was glistening for sweat as she clawed and dug her way through all the mess. Out of all days…this dormitory had never felt like so cavernous!

She had never been late for class, not once! She needed to find her shoes, eat something, and head to the dungeons for Potions, a daunting task she had to squeeze within two minutes.

She stood up, scared, irritably, and checked her friend's beds. Nothing in Alice's; she checked Mary's and disgustedly averted her eyes from the special edition of _Witch Weekly. _She snapped her eyes back and her eyes were round as saucers.

_Witch Weekly._

She was a witch! "Accio shoes!" Lily shouted, and her brown shoes zoomed towards her chest. She ran towards the door and managed to put on both her shoes as she ran down the stairs. She pushed through the portrait and took a shortcut through a corridor behind the picture of a hippogriff.

---

"Wonder where Lily is," Remus wondered aloud. James scowled and looked around the room in shock. Is it possible that Lily was late for Potions?

"Like Slughorn would care," Sirius mumbled bitterly. He gestured towards the always jovial, pot-bellied teacher, now giving a brief lecture on why it wasn't advisable to use dragon's kidney to counter-act the effects of something or the other.

---

She could only hope that Slughorn would be lenient, like he always was towards her. Cheeks blazing, she was sure, she opened the door to the dungeon slowly and slipped in. Scores of eyes turned to look at her, and she stood there timidly. Slughorn was in the middle of the lecture when he noticed that nobody was listening. He looked around for the source of the diversion when his big eyes settled on Lily.

* * *

**I know it was short, but the chapters will get longer as we go along, I promise!**

**Let me know what you think ;)**


End file.
